Bunny Hood
The Bunny Hood is a recurring mask in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As its name may suggest, the mask is a pair of bunny ears meant to be worn as a hat. The Bunny Hood has made some non-canonical appearances as well. While the item has no real purpose in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it grants the wearer the ability to run much faster in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask; this ability appears also in the non-canonical appearances. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Bunny Hood appears for the first time in Ocarina of Time. As part of the Happy Mask side quest, the Bunny Hood is the fourth and final mask model Link has to sell for the Happy Mask Salesman. The mask has one benefit, however. While wearing it in Hyrule Field at night, Stalchilds will not attack Link. The Bunny Mask can be sold to the Running Man found in Hyrule Field after the completion of the game's third dungeon, Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. During the day, the man runs around Hyrule Field ceaselessly, but at night, he stops to rest. The man is trying to emulate a long-extinct breed of bunnies that once were common in Hyrule. Upon seeing the Bunny Hood, he realizes that the mask is the final piece he was searching for to fulfill his dream. He gives Link as many Rupees as his current Wallet can carry. As such, it is very useful to have obtained the Giant's Wallet by collecting 30 Gold Skulltulas before selling the mask. After the mask has been sold, the man's running speed increases considerably, so much that Link will be knocked over if he gets in the way. After trading this mask away and returning the fee to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link completes the side quest and can obtain the Mask of Truth. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Bunny Hood is one of twenty-four masks that can be obtained in the game. It can only be obtained by completing a Bombers' Notebook quest. Grog lives on Romani Ranch and owns a bunch of pet cuccos; However, Grog sees the Moon coming closer to Termina and all his cuccos aren't adults yet. He says to Link that his only regret is that he won't get to see his cuccos grow to be roosters. To make Grog happy, Link dons the Bremen Mask and parades around the cuccos. Once Link has rounded them all up, they transform into adults. Grog is overwhelmed at seeing all his cuccos grown up and says that he doesn't have "regrets about anythin' anymore" and that he is "perfectly satisfied". He rewards Link the Bunny Hood for all his work. Wearing the Bunny Hood allows Link to run two times faster and jump two times farther than usual. The speed increase is particularly useful given the time limit imposed on the game. If Link talks to the Postman while he's playing his counting game, he will be startled. He will talk about his concentration and scorn Link for disturbing him. He then gives Link the opportunity to play the game himself. Playing the game while wearing the bunny hood causes the timer to stay on the screen instead of disappearing, making the game easier to win. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There is a mask that looks similar to the Bunny Hood. After Maggie of Windfall Island becomes rich, she wears something very similar to a Bunny Hood. The hood itself appears on the wall in the Nintendo Gallery behind Carlov. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, The Bunny Hood makes an appearance as an item. Characters who don the bunny hood will move much faster and jump much higher. This can be used to help with recovery and make fast dash attacks on foes. Possible origin The Bunny Hood bears a resemblance to a Pols Voice, a recurring enemy in the series. This may not be a coincidence however; when Link sells the Bunny Hood to the Running Man in Ocarina of Time, he states upon receiving the mask, "I bet with those long ears you can hear the voices." This quote may very well signify a connection between the Bunny Hood and the Pols Voice. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items